


金色阿斯加德酒

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bucky is thirsty and so am I, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, literally three sentences of set up and then so much porn, wines and spirits from other galaxies as not quite actual lubricants
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 巴基想要的很简单——比如史蒂夫在他们的双人沙发上后入他。问题在于——你不可能一直都想要什么就有什么，但是有时候得到的却比自己要的更多。





	金色阿斯加德酒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gold Asgardians and Other Poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103488) by [HandsAcrossTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea). 



> 译：唠逼

“史蒂夫，家里有草莓么？”巴基已经找了整整五分钟了终于放弃了寻找问道。他的胃饿的咕咕叫实在是受不了站在这里傻乎乎的把头伸进冰箱里了。这个烦人的机器一直在发出声音提醒他——行了，他知道该关上门了。

“再说一遍，巴基？”史蒂夫在另一间屋里，可能依旧在为健身后的冲凉擦身子呢。头一次，他们俩都全身酸痛到没力气胡闹，所以那就仅仅是洗个澡而已。当然他有可能还没弄好，只要他知道家里只有他们俩的时候就会直接裸着出来。吧唧的嘴里突然涌出了不少唾液，而且绝不仅仅是因为想喝草莓和香蕉奶昔了……

“我说了，草莓哪儿——噢你出来了。”史蒂夫的手轻轻把他从冰箱前推开，在牛奶后面找到了草莓拿出来。巴基想的没错——史蒂夫依旧赤身裸体，几颗水珠从他的后背滑进了他的股缝里，真的，巴基重新考虑了一下要不要忽略他两条酸痛的大腿间迅速立起来的硬物，又或者干脆跪到地上用舌头接住那些水珠。

“给你，我可不要帮你把香蕉也一起找出来。”史蒂夫把草莓递给他，不，巴基可没在看他的脸——他正看着史蒂夫的鸡巴和蛋蛋，洗过澡放松后那玩意儿就垂在他的大腿中间：就算是以前瘦弱的史蒂夫蛋蛋也是很大的，巴基忍不住回想起当初史蒂夫收紧下巴抬头看他的情景。

“先吃点东西，放松一下，然后我们再干一炮。”史蒂夫没有放任他继续这么意淫下去，清高地亲了他一口就走开了，留巴基在原地右手攥着草莓左手握成拳头。他可是费尽了所有意志力才忍住了没去把史蒂夫扑倒在地，扒掉他的健身短裤，然后躺倒在他的老二下面。

所以他脱掉了自己的短袖——洗完澡后出的汗把他前襟都弄湿了，他走到柜子前把搅拌机拿出来。干燥机那边传来关门的声音，史蒂夫穿着牛仔裤和白色短袖出来了——妈的那实在太紧了。当然了，史蒂夫大多数的衣服穿上以后都是这个效果。八十年前所有衣服挂在史蒂夫身上都空荡荡的好像他随时会被自己的衣服淹没一样。

“我真不知道哪个更诱惑一点——你什么都不穿，还是穿着这样紧身的，好像你想被扒光一样的衣服。”巴基又剥了一根香蕉放到了搅拌机里面，他在短裤上擦了擦手就过去拽住史蒂夫的裤腰带搭扣。

“你好像没有对其中哪一种有更强的偏爱啊，巴基。”史蒂夫稍微退让了一点把手放到了巴基的屁股上，隔着短裤能感觉到他的手暖暖的触感，但是很显然他并不准备继续下一步动作。

“那是因为两种都有各自的好处。”巴基想要去吻他但是史蒂夫朝后靠了，完美的避开了冲着巴基一笑。

“我也可以对你这么说——但是我可没打算现在就把事情搞的复杂了。”他放开巴基走到冰箱旁边，拿出两个鸡蛋，他走路的方式表明他绝对没穿内裤。干他的要是巴基不在厨房这里搞一发的话今晚就没戏了。

“我们心有灵犀真是太好了，史蒂夫。”巴基把草莓都倒了进去，还加了几种别的材料增添口感，他按下开关里面的水果就变成了粘稠的粉色糊糊。当时是史蒂夫给他介绍奶昔的，现在他上瘾了，就好像他对海绵床垫和随时随地看黄片的热爱一样。（史蒂夫也是这样，但是他要更害羞一点。不愿意让别人说巴基·巴恩斯喜欢看裸男。）

“或者说我一会直接给你看我喜欢怎样。”史蒂夫把鸡蛋打进平底锅里，过了一会儿传来滋滋的响声。“你要煎蛋么？”

“不用了。”巴基直接对着搅拌机喝奶昔，小心的不让它们撒出来。这绝对非常美味，有那么一小会儿，巴基甚至都不再想着史蒂夫的大鸡巴又慢又深的干他了。他满足的呻吟了一声，喝完了一半的奶昔然后放下了搅拌器。此时史蒂夫正张着嘴呆呆地盯着他——身后的煎鸡蛋滋滋的响着。

“呃……”史蒂夫不经常出现这种哑口无言的时候——但有的时候让他变成这样还是蛮容易的。

“对不起，我太饿了。”巴基舔了舔嘴唇靠到料理台上，身体语言开放的展示着他的心意。如果史蒂夫想要的话，巴基肯定是乐意得很的。他看着史蒂夫艰难的抉择了几分钟，最后还是慢慢地转过身去继续煎蛋，巴基非常清楚他已经赢了。今晚史蒂夫很可能会用狗狗式干他，而且很有可能是在双人沙发上。沙发的高度非常适合让巴基趴在上面，不管怎么说巴基都想在那上面做，而且史蒂夫也是有点露阴癖的。他喜欢在那种别人可能会经过的地方上巴基，手紧紧地抓着巴基的屁股，把汗都撒到他后背上去。

“史蒂夫！巴基！”

巴基的白日梦被门外索尔的叫喊打断了，他的声音大到整个复仇者大楼都能听见。妈的这还有什么隐私可言。

他去开门，门外的这位神穿着便装，看上去相当的普通，除了他右手里拿的蛇形的瓶子。

“嘿，索尔。”

“你好啊——史蒂夫也在吗？”索尔一边朝里走一边拍了拍巴基的肩膀，巴基被拍的稍微一踉跄。就算索尔只是轻轻地碰一下力道对大多数人来讲都是很大的。巴基朝后退只是为了确保他的胳膊还没断，然后就跟着索尔进了厨房。

“我在这里。”史蒂夫从洗衣房出来以后索尔拥抱了他，他们俩都大力的拍着对方的后背，巴基忍不住笑了，不管他们自己知不知道，它们看起来就像是在比谁力气更大似的，玩命的把对方拍得啪啪响，肌肉健硕的身体总是让巴基觉得奇怪的温暖。

“今晚这里也没有别人，我本来还想和每个人分享一下好东西呢。”索尔给史蒂夫看了他手里的瓶子，稍微晃了晃瓶子，那里面是闪烁着星尘光芒的金色液体，谁要是喝了结果可能会走向非常棒和非常糟糕的两个极端。巴基估计对于他们俩来说，可能两种结果都占一点。他已经很久没有好好喝过一杯了。

“等等，没人在么？”巴基走到史蒂夫旁边，手放到他后背上。“那可真奇怪。”

至少他们今晚不用刻意小声点了。

“是啊，没人在——但是没道理浪费好酒啊。”索尔拔下软木塞，塞子一下子蹦出去几英尺。巴基能闻到酒劲儿有多烈。他觉得自己整个鼻腔都通畅了，天啊，这东西大概离毒药也没多远了。

史蒂夫当然也发觉了。“这到底是什么，索尔？”

“在阿斯加德，我们叫它世界毁灭，你喝完之后什么感觉都没有了——但是稍微喝一点还是其乐无穷的。”索尔真诚地笑着，巴基却只觉得心里警铃大作。索尔的心思肯定是很单纯的，但是他忍不住预测这可能是个坏主意。

啊，去他的。

“我去拿几个杯子。”巴基朝着橱柜走去，但是索尔伸手按住他胸口拦住了他。

“不用的——这个最好是直接从瓶子里喝。”索尔把瓶口放到嘴边喝下去至少三杯的量，他的喉咙一下下动得很有节奏。巴基又感觉到那种暖意了赶紧看向一边——他不能硬起来——绝对不能对着雷神起反应，这辈子都不行，而且他帅得不得了的男朋友就站在他旁边呢。

“嘿，你不是说要大家一起分享么！”索尔一放低瓶子史蒂夫就去夺了过来喝了一口——没过多久就咕哝着开始咳嗽。“上帝啊，索尔，这里面是什么玩意？”

索尔笑嘻嘻的叉着胳膊。“这是阿斯加德最好的蒸馏酒，配方可是绝密——就算是我都不知道里面放了什么劲儿这么大。但是我跟你保证，瓦尔哈拉殿堂里的诸神没有哪个不喜欢的，欢迎宴上一定要有。”

史蒂夫试着又喝了一口，惴惴不安地咽了下去，巴基明明看见他眼睛里呛出一小滴泪。“仔细尝了下，咽下去以后还是很顺口的。”他的声音有些沙哑，巴基不得不咬着舌头才能忍住不扑向史蒂夫的脖子。他现在声音听起来和巴基理想中的嗓音完全一样。

“确实是——你要来点么，巴基？”

“好吧，既然你们都已经决定不用容器了……”巴基从史蒂夫手里接过瓶子，手指接触的那一瞬间极尽挑逗的抚摸他。并不是说不在意旁边有人看着，但是巴基有的是更不适合观众围观的抚摸方式等着史蒂夫呢。

第一口金色阿斯加德，巴基决定这么称呼它，感觉像是吞下了一颗星星。这酒劲儿猛烈得巴基以为他的食管都要融化了，才刚刚冷却一点就坠到了他的胃里。他在这温度的突变中激得满眼的泪水，赶紧闭上，忍住咳嗽的欲望。等他睁开眼的时候索尔正看着他笑呢，史蒂夫则满是同情——不过也偷笑呢。

“顺口个屁。”巴基擦了擦嘴把瓶子递回给索尔。“这东西是地狱来的。”

“地狱说不定想要回去呢。”索尔眨了眨眼又喝了一口，然后冲着客厅点了点头。“我们摔倒之前先找个地方坐下吧。”

这东西劲儿太大了史蒂夫真的有点站不稳的意思了，他得靠着巴基撑着才能走得稳——就算巴基只尝了一口也开始有点发晕了。七十年以来他第一次有这种感觉，就一口那玩意儿就有这种效果。

索尔重重地跌坐在扶手椅上，史蒂夫和巴基坐到了沙发上，他们俩都没有可以避开对方的触碰。索尔早就知道他们在一起了而且从未说过什么反对的话。事实上，他什么也没说。

史蒂夫又拿过瓶子，并且这次准备比之前多喝一点。他喝完以后巴基直勾勾地盯着他湿漉漉的嘴唇。“你之前说，这玩意儿是庆典用的？大多数人不都喝香槟么。”

索尔耸耸肩。“葬礼上也喝。我们觉得用最烈的酒祭奠最勇猛的战士非常合适。而且烈酒可以安抚我们痛失亲朋的痛苦。”索尔伸了个懒腰，他的衬衫稍微有点往上跑，露出了腹部的一些暗金色的毛发，如果巴基没看错的话，史蒂夫也在看呢。

巴基拿过瓶子稍微喝了点儿，准备按捺住他不该有的欲望。“所以你的意见是在你们的悼念日，我们应该远离阿斯加德喝嗨了愤怒的诸神对吧——多谢你的意见。”

索尔笑着从巴基那里拿过瓶子。“你说愤怒——那倒不是，你更有可能被他们压在身下。世界毁灭会让人失去某种自控力，倒不会让人生气。即使是洛基……”索尔停住了，又喝了一口，皱起了眉毛。“总是力道很大就对了。”

“是啊，不开玩笑。”史蒂夫搂住巴基，巴基可以感受到他身体传来的热度，他们皮肤接触的地方都被汗水黏在了一起。他的左手放到史蒂夫的大腿上慢慢往下滑，手指马上就要碰到他的下体了。史蒂夫完全没有要阻止他的意思，巴基看到索尔盯着他的时候，住手了。

“该死，抱歉索尔，我……”

“我跟你说过——失去自控力。”他微笑着，脸上不只是因为尴尬还是酒精泛起了红晕，巴基不大确定。“如果你需要的话我可以离开，毕竟——”

“索尔，留下。巴基和我……”史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，费力地让大脑的所有部分运作起来组织语言。“我们不能就这么把你赶走，那就太无力了。要是你觉得我们有这个意思那就是我们的不对了。”

“朋友，真的没关系——是我打扰了你们。”索尔站起来，只不过史蒂夫也站了起来把手放到他肩膀上。

巴基好像黏在座位上了一样，暗自希望史蒂夫邀请他留下不仅仅是出于好客。一涉及到性事巴基一直盼望着能多加一个人进来——但是世界毁灭会唤起性欲么？索尔真的不是在开玩笑。

“我觉得我可以多待一会儿。”索尔现在离史蒂夫不过咫尺之遥，巴基喘不过气来了，他的注意力完全集中在他的朋友和男朋友身上。

“嘿巴基？”史蒂夫看着索尔，但是他的手伸过来邀请巴基站起来。

“我听着呢，史蒂夫。”

“如果我吻索尔你会生气么？”

妈的，巴基把他们推得更近了些如果他一定要这么做的话。“妈的，做吧，史蒂夫。”

在巴基心里一直有种自私的想法，他想看史蒂夫被更强大的人粗暴的对待。虽然年轻的巴基也从没做过上面那个，血清治疗之后他也更愿意做下面那个——但是看着索尔引导这个吻绝对是艺术般的享受。索尔把手放到史蒂夫屁股上把两人拉得更紧的时候史蒂夫呻吟出声，索尔利用身高优势和神赐的力量把一切牢牢掌握在手中，巴基都忘了要呼吸了，史蒂夫把嘴张得更大些迎接索尔的舌头，看着这一幕巴基把手伸到了内裤里开始撸动。他们在一起看上去如此的魅力，两个俊美的人，肌肉健美的金发男人正好是巴基梦寐以求的意淫对象。这可比色情片好多了，看着他可爱的男朋友被别人抱起来。

索尔注意到巴基张着嘴巴盯着他们突然停下了接吻。“抱歉——我忘了要分享的。”

“不，不，这……干他的，我好得不得了。”

“噢，得了吧巴基——要是你只是坐在那里有什么意思。”史蒂夫拽过他放到两人中间，他还是有点喝多了以后晕乎乎的感觉，不过足够敏锐可以充分感受一切了。史蒂夫嘴里的世界毁灭的味道还要更重一些——索尔刚刚品尝过，这让巴基的性致比想象中还要高涨——他投入地亲吻着史蒂夫正如他一开始就想要做的一样，要不是索尔一直打断他们他早就扑上去了。索尔抵在他的背上，他觉得自己被肉体淹没了，困在两个非常强大的男人中间。

好吧，准确来说是一个男人和一个神，但是嘿，巴基可不会太担心物种问题。

没过多久巴基就适应的非常好了，沉迷于亲吻史蒂夫被金色酒汁浸泡过的嘴唇，他被转过去面朝索尔。

“品尝一下他，索尔——他可比任何酒都要美味。”

巴基还没来得及准备好，索尔的嘴唇就贴了上来。幸亏史蒂夫从后面抱住了他，因为他腿软的差点就跪到地上去了。

索尔果然不愧是不同的物种，他的味道和任何东西或者任何人都完全不同。他的皮肤下涌动着强大的力量，触手可及，巴基无力抵抗只能渴求更多。索尔用一只大手捧住他的下巴另一只手穿插到他的头发里，抚摸着巴基让他放松地接吻——弄得好像巴基需要帮忙似的，不过他确实得夸奖索尔引诱的功夫。这正是那种会让他虚弱的有机可乘，下体湿的一塌糊涂的动作——索尔和史蒂夫一样擅长这种事，之所以没能见出高下大概只是因为史蒂夫是人而索尔不是。

巴基甚至没有注意到他的短裤已经没了，此刻下半身全裸，直到他发觉史蒂夫的嘴唇正亲吻着他的后腰而且大拇指正摩擦着他的屁股。后穴感受到的第一下温暖的舔舐让他颤抖着呻吟出声，索尔的舌头依然在他嘴里翻搅着。

“干……干他的，你们，你们是想弄死我么。”对于自己的声音听上去已经这么饥渴了，巴基只是稍微的有点羞愧——但是其余两个人都因此变得更加兴奋。就好像他们在彼此读心合作——从索尔的角度看，是完全有可能的。

索尔略一抽身笑了笑然后脱掉了上衣，上帝啊，那些腹肌凑近了看还要更漂亮。“我们不会伤害你的，巴基——但是我们可以去更舒服的地方。”

他把巴基扛到了自己肩膀上朝着卧室走去，史蒂夫也跟了上去，一边走一边脱衣服。索尔把他放到床上之前，史蒂夫双手捧着他的脸亲吻他低声嘀咕着，“肯定很不错的，宝贝儿。”

巴基一开始就没怀疑过这一点。

索尔就这么把巴基放到他背上，就那么挂着。史蒂夫正跪在他们旁边，一边低头看巴基，给自己打飞机。巴基看着史蒂夫老二前端的液体滴到床上差点把自己舌头都咬断了，索尔抬头看着史蒂夫说。

“终于有一次，大家情况都一样的时候了。”

索尔晃晃悠悠地从牛仔裤和内裤里掏出他的家伙，老实说，巴基以为他已经不可能更震惊了——直到他看见了索尔的鸡巴。

在他的想象里索尔一直都应该是大到只能垂着的那种——他肯定是——但是巴基肯定没想到是这样的。他至少比史蒂夫长两英寸——而史蒂夫绝对至少八英寸了。索尔的老二顶端是粉色的，闪闪发光，包皮的形状也非常完美，龟头几乎和后面的柱体一样宽。索尔的前段也黏糊糊的，一直滴滴答答的涌出粘液，他和史蒂夫忍不住要羞愧了——巴基可是那种抛媚眼都不会不好意思的人。

史蒂夫抬起下巴冲着巴基，眼里明明白白的写着宠爱和欲望，已经准备好大干一场了。“巴基一想到高潮就要变成小荡妇了，索尔。我们可得好好的把他填满了，对吧？”史蒂夫把胳膊挂在索尔肩膀上，嘴巴贴到索尔的耳边，索尔似乎也准备好让巴基饱餐一顿了。

巴基朝后一靠，开始给自己撸，他还没准备好让他们俩压到自己身上。“你们两个把我搞到接下来一年都走不动路之前，我想看你们接吻然后给对方撸出来。就当是帮我个忙，或者说帮你们自己的忙，我真的不在意。”要是这个进行得好的话，巴基可能要安排下一次的活动，不需要借助酒精就能让他们开始脱衣服然后翘着鸡巴滴的满床都是黏液。

让史蒂夫和索尔亲吻对方实在是太容易了，而且不可思议的色情，就好像他们一直想做这件事但是从来没表现出来过一样——巴基完全没意见，非常没有意见。他面前有太多肌肉和鸡巴了，要是不参与进去才是疯了，当然他鼓励他们抚摸对方的时候不着急。看着史蒂夫试探性地玩着索尔的包皮（他和史蒂夫都没有这玩意儿）真是非常的性感可爱，尤其是史蒂夫找到龟头下的敏感点的时候，索尔忍不住微微颤抖，真是太让人兴奋了。没错，他们以后绝对还要再来一次这样的。

史蒂夫开始颤抖的比之前更厉害的时候，索尔把手从史蒂夫鸡巴上拿下来了，眼神在自己和巴基面前游移不定，问道“你想尝尝你男朋友的味道吗，巴基，又或者让我来？”

“索尔，我已经品尝过史蒂夫很多次了，我觉得让你尝试第一次我也不会觉得不平衡——你来吧，我就等着接着。”

索尔忍不住呻吟出声，巴基直接用嘴含住了史蒂夫的老二，丝毫没有犹豫地吞下了他的东西。他真是非常在行，而且很自豪自己擅长这个，他给史蒂夫深喉的时候史蒂夫完全忍不住的开始抽搐。巴基的味觉已经被史蒂夫皮肤上干净的肥皂味——汗味——还有酒味灌满了，史蒂夫的手放在他肩膀上，他能感受到对方的后背弓起，直到他找到了一个合适的角度能让史蒂夫在他嘴里多待很长，很长时间。

巴基抬头看着索尔又开始亲吻史蒂夫，他放在史蒂夫嘴边的手指说明他们交换了更多的口水；没关系——巴基自己也要尝尝的，只要史蒂夫不用他帮忙舔了或者索尔把他按到自己的屌上去也可以。他完全不知道事情怎么演变成这样了，不过已经这样了那就没办法了。

史蒂夫的老二在巴基的嘴里放着，发出了愉快的声音——“好好给他舔舔，索尔——真他妈的爱死那玩意儿了。得确保他准备充分湿的能容得下我们俩。”

巴基愣在原地但是现在他也没什么可做的，这时候退缩哪还来的及，他的屁股全都露在外面，嘴里塞满了鸡巴。希望他们的意思是一次一个而不是……

如果要他的后面一次容下两根鸡巴的话他可得买一份性损伤意外保险。

索尔拍了拍他脸颊两侧，他的鸡巴跳了下，刺痛感传遍他含着老二的嘴巴，干他的要不是感觉这么好的话。就是，非常好的话，他可是要生气了。

“他在晃悠了，史蒂夫，你瞧。”索尔又扇了他一下，巴基含着史蒂夫的肉棒呻吟起来。他对上帝祈祷希望自己明天早上还能正常坐起来，而不需要任何医学器械。

“你以为我不知道吗，索尔。”史蒂夫用手指抓着巴基的头发让他抬起头看自己，他的蓝眼睛因为欲求而更加深沉了，但是表情却是极度愉悦的，就好像见证了什么无比美妙的事物，他从此以后都会变成完全不同的男人。

妈的，他们在此之后全都会变个人吧——巴基只是希望自己不是又变得心地善良就行了。

史蒂夫的手托住他的脸，巴基非常明白接下来会发生什么。他让自己的喉咙和下巴放松下来让史蒂夫抽插起来，史蒂夫动作的停顿恰到好处让巴基知道接下来要做什么。

巴基点点头，意思是让史蒂夫放心做就行。

史蒂夫没有拖延，用操巴基屁股的方式操着巴基的嘴。巴基听着这耳边大声的，潮湿的，粘稠的嘬食声，忍不住觉得羞耻，都是史蒂夫让他弄出的这种声音，他的身体颤抖着，眼里漫上了水汽——巴基觉得愉悦到了极致，索尔正享受盛宴一般大肆舔着他的屁股，而史蒂夫试图创造让他被鸡巴噎住的世界纪录。

他只肯在心里偷偷承认这是他一直想要的，被这样的玩弄暂且忘了一切，让他的身体尽情享受快感。这确实让他更湿了，比之前任何时候都想要，他忍不住伸手去撸动自己的老二，按住自己的龟头，身下滴滴答答湿成一片——但是说实话，等完事儿之后他们估计都不会在意这些的。

索尔的舌头游戏简直是太疯狂了；史蒂夫也很棒，非常棒——但是索尔的触碰已经足够让巴基处于高潮的边缘而且堪堪停在那里。即使没有其他动作都让他颤抖不已，他觉得索尔的舌头已经深入他体内，巴基的屁股瓣已经带上了情欲的粉色，索尔的手用力地掰着，巴基甚至觉得他会被掰成两半。

看样子他早晚会被撕裂的，不过现在还不是时候。

索尔突然停下了动作，巴基呜咽着，史蒂夫老二停了下来顶端抵在巴基嘴唇上。

“怎么了，索尔？”

“没事——把他转过来，我也想试试那样。”

“你们……你们，等等，我得……”巴基清了清嗓子，因为说真的，阿斯加德的酒和史蒂夫的大鸡巴对他的刺激真是太厉害了，尤其是一样接着另一样的时候。“我需要一分钟。”他摇摇晃晃的起身，酒精让他有点晕头转向，史蒂夫又离他这么近，想保持清醒实在是困难。史蒂夫把他拉过来温柔地亲吻他，和一分钟以前疯狂粗暴地干他嘴巴的时候完全不一样。

索尔贴到他身后亲吻着他的脖子和肩膀，他的鸡巴贴在巴基的后腰上。巴基只能用他有血有肉的那条胳膊摸到索尔肉棒的顶端。指尖费力地磨着蘑菇头；再往下手都很难够到根部。他真的觉得这位神的大肉棒让史蒂夫的老二都显得小了，换到平时想都想象不到这种场景。

他并没有表现出犹豫，转过头去亲吻索尔，任由着他们把自己转过去，这次他双手和膝盖着地，面对着索尔的肉棒而史蒂夫在他身后，继续就着索尔之前的样子舔他的后穴。

巴基舔了舔嘴唇帮个索尔试探性地撸了几下，抬头看他。“大个子，你得对我温柔点—史蒂夫就够我受的了但是你……让我来掌握速度好吗？”

索尔吻了他好一会儿才松开他。“如你所愿，我的朋友。”

巴基咽了口唾沫伸手去摸了摸史蒂夫的头发，以此增加点勇气。他把索尔的包皮拨开，那庞然大物前段流出的液体顺着他的蛋蛋流了下去，粘稠的巴基的手指都可以拉出丝来。

“所有的神都湿成这样么？”

索尔什么也没说，只是偷偷笑了。

管他的呢，索尔嘛——巴基可以从任何人那里套出自己想要的信息——神也一样——只要他想。

光是把顶端含到嘴里就已经很费劲了，巴基不得不放松了下巴好更进一步往里吞，他的舌头在铃口上打着转，索尔的大手放在他的脑袋上。索尔并没有强迫他赶紧继续向下，只是尽量稳定好自己。史蒂夫停下了舔他的动作，巴基能感受到，他看着自己舔索尔的大鸡巴的时候脸上那种陶醉的目瞪口呆地表情。

很显然他现在才含进去了三分之一多一点，等他不觉得嗓子顶的慌的时候就开始用对付史蒂夫的那套小把戏对付索尔。他慢慢地吞咽着他的东西，靠近顶端的时候扭动着脑袋晃悠然后慢慢地再吞进去，粘液都流到了他的嘴里逼的他只能咽下去。就像是索尔一直在高潮一样——那真正的高潮得是什么样子啊，巴基等不及要看看了。

巴基能看得出来，索尔非常努力控制住自己了。一直以来他都非常自豪自己的口活儿质量，史蒂夫也是没一次不满意的。

“他简直太棒了。”索尔只能说得出这句了，巴基对自己笑笑，又吞进去一点同时拨弄着索尔的蛋蛋。刺激的索尔像是离了水的鱼一样抽泣，他就喜欢听到这种动静。

“还用你说么，索尔。”史蒂夫继续舔巴基的肛门时不时还舔一下他的蛋蛋，发出的声音和巴基吸索尔的鸡巴一样大。巴基让自己的下体靠的离史蒂夫的脸更近一点，他的身体已经被索尔打开了，史蒂夫的舌头能进去到更深处的地方。

巴基差点就到了，咬住嘴唇使劲儿忍住了才行。酒劲儿这么大，这两个男人还一直他妈的摸他，他忍得住才是真厉害呢。

索尔感觉到以后抽出了自己的东西，龟头上的粘液色情地连接着他的肉棒和巴基的嘴唇。“史蒂夫，我觉得他准备好了。”

史蒂夫没有马上停下，依然沉迷在舌奸巴基的快感之中。巴基自然不会抱怨什么，他的脑子已经因为酒精和快感乱成一团了。

“史蒂夫……听他的，我现在已经湿的不能再湿了。”他听起来就像个小荡妇——巴基想瞥一眼镜子里的自己，但是直觉告诉他现在这么干不是个好主意。

史蒂夫起身把手放到巴基的屁股上。“去拿润滑剂，巴基。”

“你……你想让我去拿？听着，我可是一会儿要被你们干得屁股开花的人，你得自己去拿，史蒂夫。”巴基待在原地不肯动——而且润滑剂就在床头柜上。

索尔替他们省了这个功夫拿过来扔给了史蒂夫，然后他们才发觉瓶子里剩了多少。“我们还需要更多。”

“底层的抽屉。”史蒂夫冲着床头柜点了点头，索尔在那里又找到了一整瓶——以及另外一个半瓶的。没错，他们全都用得着——巴基非常清楚他们绝对不会浪费的。

半瓶的被递到史蒂夫手里，巴基做好了迎接那冰凉液体的准备了——但是史蒂夫温暖的双手总是让他感觉更好。史蒂夫滑进两根手指进去的时候他呼出一口气，整个身体里搅动着一万种不同的感觉，而且史蒂夫帮他扩张的时候这些感觉越来越强。

索尔把巴基拉起来所以他现在又是跪姿了，他的右手滑进巴基的大腿内侧。“我现在知道为什么史蒂夫这么喜欢和你在一起了。”

巴基笑着把脑袋朝后仰靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。“不仅仅是性的问题，索尔——我们一起经历了很多事。”

史蒂夫亲吻着他脖子侧面，第三根手指插进了巴基里面——不过这次是索尔的手指。巴基呻吟着享受史蒂夫啃咬他的耳廓，随着时间的推移愈加准备好了被他们操到升天。

“当然，”史蒂夫用只有巴基能听到的声音嘀咕着，“性爱也绝对不差。”

巴基亲吻他晃了晃身体磨蹭他身体里的手指——不管里面到底是谁的手指——然后挪开了这样他就可以躺在史蒂夫的两腿中间。

“史蒂夫先来。虽然你很性感，索尔，但是史蒂夫向来有权利先做。”

“没问题。”索尔让到一边，这样就可以看清楚接下来发生的所有事，他的注意力集中在史蒂夫用他鸡巴的顶端逗弄着巴基欲拒还迎的小洞。他慢慢地上下撸动着自己的老二，就像巴基之前一样享受地看着眼前的场景。

“准备好了么，巴基？”史蒂夫真是个好男人，真的——但是巴基觉得他问的这话答案已经很明显了。

“随时准备着，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫没有像平时一样用接吻堵住巴基的呻吟声。不，他想让索尔听见，当他用肉棒把巴基整个填满的时候那动人的叫声，而且史蒂夫不整根没入让两人大颗地开始淌汗是绝不会停下动作的，一定要干到巴基一点力气都没有。索尔估计也是这么想的，试图掩饰他的行为，装作他从没想过今晚会发生这样的事。

巴基非常确信自己一点也不生气。

史蒂夫平常操他的时候并不是那种爱炫耀的男人，从来都不是那种人。他总是先考虑巴基的快感，找到所有完美的角度和节奏把巴基干的高潮迭起，巴基甚至觉得自己的脑子和老二都连到一起了，射的空空如也。他爱死那个感觉了，真的——但是现在他想让史蒂夫好好炫耀一下。他知道索尔会玩坏他的，他可以轻松地胜过史蒂夫因为他可是神——但是他还是觉得史蒂夫干他的时候最合他的心意。

巴基把他拉过来接吻，没过多久史蒂夫就进去了，他用牙齿咬着史蒂夫的下嘴唇低声咆哮着。

史蒂夫的屁股用力的撞上巴基的，然后又来了一下。

“来吧史蒂夫，你想怎么对我都可以。”巴基的眼睛盯着索尔，脸颊依然贴着史蒂夫。“给他看看你是怎么玩弄我紧致的小屁股的。”

史蒂夫两手把巴基的屁股从床上举了起来，托着巴基的下半身方便自己插得更用力。

现在这正是巴基想要的。

索尔伸手抚摸巴基的胸口逗弄他的乳头。。“很显然他喜欢挑逗别人。”索尔捏的有些太用力的时候巴基扭动着呻吟出声——但是史蒂夫托着他的力气一点都没松懈。

史蒂夫只是点点头，完全沉浸于干的巴基双腿大开——干到他高潮。无论哪个结果都不错。

他没有碰自己的老二，甚至没让索尔帮忙弄。但这并不妨碍巴基源源不断的从铃口涌出粘液，史蒂夫这个姿势让他稍微弯着腰，液体涂满了整个小腹。索尔用手指抹了一点尝了下，将手指上的粘液舔了个干净然后再次开始撸动自己的肉棒。上帝啊，索尔蘸着自己的体液操他，光是这个想法都让他快要到了，他赶紧推推史蒂夫的胸口，让他停下。

“宝贝，你……慢些。”巴基亲了亲他再次保证一切都没问题——但是史蒂夫还是担心地看着他然后从他身体里抽了出来。

索尔跑到史蒂夫身后抚摸着他的后背，他们三个都汗流浃背。史蒂夫的鸡巴又红又涨，因为粘液和润滑剂闪闪发光。这男人就在这里陪着巴基，说真的，今晚如果按照他们平时的方式来的话史蒂夫现在已经用一个极其慢的节奏把他干的高潮三次了，而且做的过程中肯定一直在和他接吻。

“你准备好了么？”索尔轻轻地抚摸着史蒂夫，亲吻他的脖子，如果史蒂夫还没结束的话他就耐心地等着轮到他。

“没事——轮到你了。”史蒂夫冲着他们俩笑笑挪到一边——“但是我有个主意。”他让巴基坐起来——这可费了不少力气，即使他的身体是血清加强过的——他平躺在巴基刚刚那个地方，把巴基拉到他身上。“你在上面，索尔。”

索尔给自己的肉棒上润滑剂的时候，史蒂夫能看到巴基眼里的兴奋和不安。“史蒂夫……”

“有我呢，巴基。”他往下摸，托起巴基的屁股掰开，正对着索尔，但是他的眼神一直没离开巴基的脸。“我保证这他妈的绝对能让你爽翻。”

史蒂夫把舌头探进巴基的嘴里，同时索尔的鸡巴顶端插了进去，他真的，真的希望史蒂夫能原谅自己差点把他舌头咬成两半，因为索尔实在太他妈的大了。索尔咕哝着想要继续往里，中途又加了更多的润滑剂，巴基小声的尖叫出声“啊”他们就都停了下来。

“巴基？”索尔愣住了，他的手和史蒂夫一起放在巴基的屁股上。

“继续。”都这时候巴基绝对不会后退，尽管这是个很大的挑战。

索尔又朝里进了四分之三，巴基觉得自己被捅得连索尔的身体也挨不着了。史蒂夫的肚子能感受到他滑动的节奏，用食指沾了沾粘液，塞到巴基嘴里。

“好点了么？”史蒂夫亲吻他和他分享那味道，巴基立马就觉得放松一些了。索尔弯下腰亲吻他肩胛骨中间的位置，极其地温柔。巴基微微地扭过去点点头，非常，非常临近释放了。

索尔的动作非常慢，让巴基感受他到底有多大，巴基把脸埋在史蒂夫的脖子里，每次索尔插进去再拔出来的时候都呻吟扭动着，疼痛越来越轻。巴基抓着史蒂夫的手，用力的把他们抬到自己的脑袋两侧，感觉史蒂夫的骨头都要被他的铁手捏的发抖了。史蒂夫却没有退缩，只是牵着他低声的鼓励着，“你做的非常好巴基，我发誓你叫的比以往每一次都好听，继续，宝贝儿”，巴基也确实照做了，他继续扭动着腰肢呻吟着，沉醉于肉棒带来的快感中。

正当他马上就要射出来的时候索尔停下了。

“我觉得他可以容得下我们两个。”

史蒂夫和巴基看上去都很紧张。

“索尔，我不知道是不是——”

巴基一吻封住了史蒂夫接下来要说的话。“我想做，史蒂夫。”说出这话的一瞬间他就后悔了，不过就现在的情况来看他明天绝对会腰痛了——所以去他妈的有什么不行的？

索尔拿过两个枕头垫到巴基屁股下面，这样他就能更容易插进去。“让我来。”

巴基试图不要去想他的后穴现在张的有多大，考虑到史蒂夫这么容易就进去了，他应该被开发的挺好的了。他们俩给他扩张的简直太充分了。

被史蒂夫填满是一回事，被索尔填满也还可以——但是同时容纳他们两个让他差点晕过去，他咬着史蒂夫肩膀的时候用力太猛都咬出血了。史蒂夫只是抱着他和他一起咬牙挨着。他后面太紧了，空间非常有限，但是巴基还是把他们俩的肉棒都吞进去了一半。他周围的世界开始天旋地转，心跳的那么快好像胸腔里有块铁疙瘩在四处乱撞。

索尔犹豫地抽插了一下，巴基差点从史蒂夫肩膀里直接蹦出去。

“史蒂夫，干，我……我坚持不了多久了。”他早就接近高潮的边缘了，而现在他们俩的鸡巴都抵在他的前列腺上——再动一下他就交代了。

“没关系，巴基，你就……”史蒂夫贴近索尔，这位神立马明白他的意思了，他把两人一起抱住，稳稳地开始动了起来，巴基感受着他们两人在他身体里的律动完全受不住地尖叫起来。他觉得自己的甬道里变得越来越热，高潮一次接着一次，一次比一次更强，根本无力抵抗。史蒂夫伸出一只手抚摸着巴基的头发，极尽甜蜜地亲吻他——

巴基的高潮如此剧烈，让他忍不住哭了出来，眼泪顺着脸颊滑了下来，他的分身一次次的向上弹动着。每一次高潮的冲击都让他忍不住大口的吞咽空气，他听到史蒂夫和索尔也到了，全都射在了他的屁股里。索尔把他干得半死的时候床吱吱呀呀的响着，不过现在哪怕是索尔也不动了，他靠在巴基的背上，三个人抱得紧紧的，这样史蒂夫也达到了顶峰，三个人被快感折磨的几乎喘不上气来。

巴基晕了过去，他的身体过度劳累，神经系统发出的脉冲让他根本没有力气反应。

 

“巴基，醒醒。”

巴基慢慢地睁开眼睛，以防自己已经死了或什么的。不过他只看到史蒂夫躺在他旁边，身上的汗水都不见了十分清爽，眼睛里带着疲惫但满足的神情。

“我们……死了么？”

史蒂夫笑了，亲了下他的眼睛。“没有——但是现在已经是早晨了。”

巴基扭过头看了一眼钟——现在已经九点多了。

“我昏迷了……”

“十三个小时。你昨晚忙得很。”

“是啊，被你勾引的。”巴基想转个身但是他的身体反应没他想的那么快。“好吧，我也有一定责任。”

“那是当然——饿了吗？”史蒂夫坐起来递给他满满一杯奶昔——昨晚巴基自己做的那种。

“我现在更需要手术把我重新缝合。”他的下半身像铅一样沉，但是他还是坐起来了，犹豫着要不要检查下自己，不过他知道肯定是需要看看的。

“你没事，巴基——昨晚我给咱们俩都做了清理确保你一切都好。不过确实被索尔的手掐出了一些调皮的淤青，我觉得过上一天应该就看不出来了——除非你想去跑步。”

巴基嘲讽地笑了笑接过杯子。“你可以自己追尾巴玩去，罗杰斯。”

他多放了不少草莓进去，上帝保佑他。

“我自己又有什么意思呢，宝贝儿——我保证不会，让昨天晚上这种事再发生在你身上了。”他尴尬的红了眼不肯看巴基。

“嘿，史蒂夫，听着——我并不后悔，而且我觉得你也不该后悔。”巴基让他看着自己的眼睛，抚摸着他的脸颊。“那对我们的关系不会有任何改变。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩深吸一口气，摸了下巴基的头发。“你确实挺享受看我和他接吻的。”

“是啊，你亲我的时候要更好一些——但是看着一对大块头，金发碧眼的肌肉男亲热确实是挺赏心悦目的。我当然喜欢看了，简直爱死了。”

史蒂夫笑的恰到好处，让巴基觉得他们没做错任何事。“我发誓我不会因此去找索尔上床的。”

“我也希望你不会——难道你在家里做的还不够么。”巴基把史蒂夫拉到身上，胳膊环在他的脖子上。“但是下次索尔带酒来的时候，我要你不脱衣服在沙发上把我操到半死。你觉得这么安排怎么样，队长？”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼亲了巴基一个，那大概是肯定的回答吧，他绝对做得到的。


End file.
